


Peace

by mcgarrett



Category: The Following
Genre: Coda, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In death, he can find peace.</p><p>Coda to 1.06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

Paul had always known it would end like this.

The knife wound is worse than he initially thought, feeling all warmth leaving, only heat he feels from Jacob. 

But Paul's okay with this. 

In death, he can find peace. 

The peace he'd been giving to others. 

His own peace. 

Then Jacob begs him not to leave. 

The major contradiction cradling Paul in his arms. 

Paul always longed to know Death. 

But now, Jacob feels more important to him. 

Paul refuses to leave Jacob like Emma had. 

It hits Paul as he's about to die; he's fallen in love with Jacob.


End file.
